


《Spirits flying in the speed of light.》

by icywhales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icywhales/pseuds/icywhales
Summary: 广州排球only无料文本《致爱丽丝》系列last part排球人在上世纪八十年代芝加哥的大会师黑帮及川嫩警察岩泉
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 4





	《Spirits flying in the speed of light.》

Spirits flying in the speed of light.  
岩泉一的证件待检时，门口的另一名警卫用浑浊的蓝色小眼睛扫了一眼岩泉，轻蔑地嘟囔：“黄种人。”  
岩泉毫不犹豫地瞪视回去，嘲讽这个高大的白种人斜视的眼疾：“哥们儿眼珠装反了吗？”  
在他的对手来得及反应过来举拳头之前，岩泉被喊进去了。  
这就是芝加哥的狱卒吗，说是小混混也差不多，一群蛋白质堆起来的只会找麻烦的蠢货。岩泉无奈地跟着领路的瘦高个麻杆警察进到了探视区域。  
一个餐厅差不多大的空间，六七张圆桌，身着鲜艳橙色囚服的罪犯们被一个个安排开与他们的亲友见面。  
瘦警察让他自己找个位置坐，他想见的人马上就来。  
这位倒是有礼貌了，只是那弱不禁风，没精打采的样子，岩泉怀疑有朝一日监狱动乱他能不能先保护好自己。  
又是一阵等待的功夫，岩泉一抬头发现屋里又走进一个人，他对比手中的照片，站起来默默等待他走近，心里不由自主地念了一遍他的名字：“及川徹。”  
因为是少有的日裔，岩泉被上司派来和及川徹接触。看到照片时岩泉就很惊讶，看到真人时再次没有忍住腹诽：“好年轻啊。”  
而且，他的样貌，是大多数人见一面都会吃惊的俊美。  
这种本应该靠一张脸就能在芝加哥混下来的人，居然同样穿着一身囚服和他身边对比起来或肮脏邋遢或萎靡苍白的社会渣滓住里面那些充斥着神经病和脏水的耗子洞，岩泉好奇了起来，他犯了什么罪？  
及川从三周前入狱就很淡定，他承认沦落到必须要靠坐号子房来避风头的地步是有几步棋下错了，但他始终也觉得那是因为对手是一群热爱掀棋盘的没有风度的玩家，因此仍然不是自己的错。  
他也确信过不了多久自己就会作为一颗重要的博弈的棋子被启用，会有人来捞自己的。  
果不其然，除了花卷松川那些每次来都要带着他们闯的祸来咨询的兔崽子外，终于有一个陌生的名字涉入了他们的棋局——岩泉一。  
他不动声色地走近“岩泉一”，心里却惋惜地慨叹：“这孩子成年了吗？”  
“岩泉一”穿着一身看上去拘束了他举动的廉价棕色西装，晒黑的脸庞两颊还带点娃娃的幼嫩的软肉，像是在生闷气似的嘴巴向前微微翘着，走近了才看出他只是天生有这样的有些可爱的一严肃起来就显得倔强的嘴巴。  
及川暗暗心道，我喜欢这个孩子。  
岩泉从纸袋里掏出他来此唯一的目的：“你的信，他们说不可以邮寄，让我必须亲手交给你。”他暗暗打量这个大约只比自己大一两岁的年轻人，越看越觉得他出奇，明明看上去他的头发是用的洗不干净的那种讨厌的洗涤剂洗过的，洗了比没洗还要板结，但他顶着这个发型的自然态度好像这是他自己用发胶定型过的，为了下一秒去唱摇滚演唱会。  
“喔，谢啦。”及川伸手接过去，因为他比岩泉高，哪怕是坐着，低头看了一眼信封，又抬头递过来的一眼也是居高临下的，“甜心。”  
岩泉自信是伙伴中被倚靠的那个，这个轻佻到离谱的称呼让他错愕了一秒钟，第二秒钟他用来思考——有些欧美化的日裔确实会学去他们的习惯，或许自己不该有什么太大的反应。  
他严肃地咳嗽了一声：“请先办好你自己的事情，先生。”  
及川一边飞速读着信上让他恼火的字段，劝自己平心静气；一边瞥着年轻的小警官写在脸上的反应马上要笑出来了，这个孩子过于稚嫩了，他吃惊地因为被冒犯瞪大眼睛——老天，是有神灵住在这双碧色的眼睛里吗？  
神借着这双眼睛看了自己一眼：“办好你自己的事。”  
及川沉默地读信的动作也被岩泉审视判断着：及川带着笑意看了自己一眼，之后就没有表情了，但是“不笑”这个举动便能令人隐隐感觉他在生气。  
岩泉承认自己的好奇心要爆炸了，他想回去一定要查一下“及川徹”这个名字。  
就在这时及川把信纸好好地折起来了，塞回了信封，原封不动地递回来：“好了，这就是答复。谁给你的信，就请你原样递回去。虽然已经拆封了，我也劝你不要打开看，没有人喜欢给自己找麻烦，对不对？”  
他威胁岩泉，岩泉点点头表示明白被委托办的事情的重要性。  
然后岩泉起身要走，但及川按住了他，直直地盯住他：“岩泉一——对吧？”  
“是的。”  
“给我一个保证，别看信。”  
“......”岩泉说不说口。他刚刚就在想出了门及川就管不到自己了，他对近日芝加哥街道上的情况疑惑渐增，不会放过一个能解答疑惑的机会的，比如这一个：秘密委托交给囚犯的通信，可笑地让一个警察去做，哪怕是一个预备役的孩子，也是警察。  
所以他的点头只许诺了会交给上司，现在及川看穿了他一样要求他把完整的许诺说出来。  
他是如何知道的，岩泉是那种只要说出口就一定会做到的笨蛋性格？  
“坐下，聊一聊？”及川不肯放过岩泉。  
岩泉无奈地坐回原位，带着他手中无法窥探的沉重的秘密。  
及川像和他谈判一样摆出压迫性的长者的姿态，向后挪了挪没有靠背的铁凳子，架起一条腿：“你在芝加哥当警察但没见过我？你住在哪里？”  
你很有名吗？岩泉因为被阻止了好奇心而气闷，硬邦邦地回应：“南城的福利院。”  
“哼，难怪。”一直态度温和的及川变脸一样忿忿地阴下脸，“那么你听说过‘白鸟泽’吧？”  
岩泉脑子里确实应声冒出一个帮派集团的影子：“当然。他们是最大的亚裔结社。”  
“垃圾牛若......”岩泉好像听到面如铁青的及川咬牙切齿了。  
“你说白鸟泽的牛岛若利吗？你们之间有过节？”岩泉忍不住试探，他想，如果二人能结下梁子到这种程度，那么说明及川起码就是旗鼓相当的身份，难怪刚才那么傲慢地问自己“有没有听说过他”。  
“那是个白痴。他所以为的自己的敌人数量是全部人数的十分之一。”及川叹口气，向岩泉伸手讨要他的信，“对不起，我可不能把你交到他手里，把信给我吧。”  
岩泉再一次递出那封神秘的被“大人们”传来递去的东西，看着及川慢条斯理地把它撕碎了，再一张不剩地收进了手心里，他的手的尺寸和他高大的身材相称。  
“回见，甜心。”及川再一次用了那个调笑的称呼，起身离开了。  
岩泉迷茫地结束了这次探监之旅。  
但是他又即刻明白自己已经找到了方向：“白鸟泽、及川徹。”

数日后，及川正在跟他的劳改工作较真，他那台该死的脚踏缝纫机大概有他奶奶年纪那么大，他大声地用母语抱怨：“妈的，踩十下空转八下，你以为你是什么？脚踏式手风琴？！”  
“安静！日本人！”立即有人嘘他。  
他本来就是受够了这项垃圾工作想找人吵架，立即精神抖擞地向那个满脸横肉的小号巨石强森竖起了中指，正要开腔，另一道声音喊他：“及川徹！”  
用日语。  
他难以置信地望过去，他每天都能看见的，和狱友打赌那人晚上肾虚上几次厕所的麻杆警察，身边站着——岩泉一！他居然能进到内部工作间来？几天前他还是个警局预备役！  
强烈的不好的预感让他的大脑展开了急速的运转：“你来干什么？只有你自己？！”  
岩泉这是首次看见什么人能如此生动地因暴怒而露出一条毒蛇般危险的表情，他本来对及川可能的怒火有了心理准备，但也没想到能到这个程度。  
他下意识觉得自己做错事情了，语气也不坚定起来：“我来保释你。有问题吗？”岩泉一好像被自己吓到了。  
及川不怀疑这个小孩儿毫无掩饰自己表情的能力。他脑子里闪过了王尔德《巨人的花园》里的巨人和那个小小的神。我还能怎么办，他大声地叹口气，在心里咒骂牛若一万遍。  
及川跟着麻杆和岩泉走出来，及川在生气，岩泉不敢说话，他们的脚步甚至在走廊的金属墙壁上回荡出叠音。  
最后还是及川妥协了先一步提起谈话：“我对牛若的渣力有了新的认识。告诉我岩泉，你有没有十八岁？”  
“没有。”岩泉老老实实地回答，“十五岁。”  
及川仿佛无语凝噎了，干脆地跳过这个话题：“那你有驾照吗？”  
“我会开车但是还没有去考。”  
及川立即喊前面那个麻杆：“杰克，行个方便？”  
“干什么？”麻杆杰克居然真的回应他了。  
“你都听见了，这孩子没驾照，我进来的时候带的东西里也没有。过会儿我们开车走，你就当没看见。”  
“知道了。”杰克头也不回。  
“再给我找一件夹克衫，天冷了。”  
“这个要买的。”  
“当然，当然，花卷办事一向靠谱不是吗？”  
“知道了混蛋。”  
岩泉亲眼目睹了同行与尚没有离监的地下结社的头目“交谈甚欢”，还做了权钱交易，但他不得不先抓住重点：“什么车？我走来的。”  
“帮你逃跑的车，我的笨鹅甜心。”  
岩泉多了一个奇怪的外号。

不知道收了及川什么好处的杰克贴心地把他的东西整理进一个背包，及川换回了他自己的衣服，一身普通的美国街头男孩人人都穿的休闲服，裤脚居然眼见的短了一两公分，运动鞋口露出一截瘦削的脚踝。说明他这一个月还长了个子。  
正如他所说天气冷了，但他单肩背起他的包，一手里提着他刚得到的深咖啡色夹克衫，没有穿的意思。  
“过来岩泉。”他向岩泉招手。  
岩泉现在已经后知后觉地知道了自己干了一件蠢事，而及川现在愿意保自己，他很难说清楚自己如何瞬间扭转一直以来的在福利院里的保护人的身份，一言不发地跟上了及川。  
及川站在二楼窗口看了看楼下，看到了他意料之中的，标写着熟悉车牌号的车，一辆贵气的暗红色的甲壳虫古董车。  
“哦，很有信心？牛若？”岩泉看着及川在自己面前笑了，眼神里像是藏着盘算着猎杀的豹子。  
“什么意思？”他不由地想要接近这个人，问出了口。  
“意思有很多层，这辆车，不是个好的逃跑工具，但是，是牛若非常喜爱的一辆座驾，好多人都知道这件事，现在他把这辆车送给你了，或者说，间接送给我了。”  
“他想通过我拉拢你？而你只要露面就有很多麻烦？那我算什么？诱饵？”岩泉只要他一句话的信息，立刻联系起了很多不明白的事情。  
“我就知道你不是个笨孩子，你只是可爱。”及川拉住了岩泉的手，“现在我们要一口气冲进那座价值300万美金的堡垒，跟紧我明白？”  
“明白。”  
岩泉现在知道为什么牛若有那么多他不理解的敌人了，他见到了那个气质沉凝的，比及川在身材上还要宽大的日裔男人，他只是淡淡地说带及川出来，听上去毫无难处。  
牛岛若利，一个不关注弱者的男人。

及川和岩泉刚刚冲到门口，一溜准头不怎么样的子弹就阻挡了他们的脚步。  
他们连好的狙击手都请不起，可见岩泉在他们心里不是什么重要角色，最多只是个因为及川逃离手掌心的泻火和示威道具。  
及川心下了然，庆幸这个办法还管用，立刻把夹克衫套在岩泉头上，把这个才十五岁但是个头并不矮于自己多少的男孩拉进怀里护着走出了门。  
果然，枪声止息了。  
他们不敢招惹牛若，连同牛若爱惜的车，牛若想要得到手的人，现在这个人对岩泉的回护意味很明显，那岩泉也不再是一个好的发泄怒火的对象了。  
及川开车带岩泉暂时离开了这场明争暗斗的棋局。  
不需要及川说，岩泉也知道自己暂时回不了南城的家了。  
他们开了不短时间的车，这时芝加哥城市路上的车流已经亮起了一道银河。  
岩泉满脑子都是被利用的怒火，盯着车窗外生闷气。  
及川缓缓在红灯前踩下刹车，甲壳虫的车轮溜出一道优雅的刹车轨迹：“难怪牛若喜欢，真是好车。”他舒心地赞叹。  
“哼。”岩泉重重地鼻音出气。  
“哈哈哈哈别这样，不用生气，为牛若那个人渣不至于气自己。”及川越来越喜欢他，觉得这个小孩有趣极了，“他是个强者，你知道的。你大可以为他出力，他的计划80%都会得到成效，而你不需要担心背后出问题。也就是说，虽然你是他的弃子了，但你‘家里’那些老师孩子都不会有事的，他们都在城南他的保护下。”  
“知道。他能成为那么大的社团的领袖肯定不是什么小人。”岩泉也学会了叹气。  
及川哄孩子一样揉了一把早就看上了，很想试试手感的黑色毛刺头：“我叫你小岩吧，我比你大挺多了，今年二十二了，怎么样，看不出来吧？”  
岩泉确实吃惊了，他不喜欢被人像对待宠物一样揉来搓去，他握住及川的手扔开：“我以为你也就十八岁？你还在监狱里长了个子？”  
及川得意地炫耀：“每年我这个时候都会长一点，不知道最后能长到多高呢！”  
“二十二岁还长个子说明你小时候太矮了没有长够！”岩泉反驳，“我们院长说的！”  
及川再一次实打实开心地大笑起来，发动汽车：“我怎么没有早点遇到你这么好玩的小孩，现在你是我的啦！欢迎来到青叶城西！”

他们的落脚地是一片看似废弃的工业厂房，但出来迎接他们的人却并不少。  
打头的两位，一个高得好像电线杆子，岩泉隔老远就看见他抽着烟，身边开始落叶的梧桐树冠恰好把一片叶子“放”到他头顶上。  
他又转头看了看及川，好像也不是不能接受他继续长高了。  
另一个头发很短几乎贴着头皮，但是走近看发现他把头发染成了粉色。  
及川好像也没有料到部下会是这副样子，他给岩泉做着介绍也没有放弃吐槽：“那个是松川一静，这个叫花卷贵大。我说，为什么刚染了发就剃头？我们经费又多到花不了了是吗？”  
及川挨个和他的亲随们击掌，又把岩泉介绍给他们，大家开始浩浩荡荡向据点内移动。  
“前几天，”高个子的黑发男人松川把不情愿的粉色头发男人花卷推着转了个个，“骑摩托追人摔的。”  
好大一块纱布贴在花卷脑后，为了固定纱布肯定要剃去一块头发，没有人愿意留着明显斑秃的发型，还不如主动都剪短点。  
“真高兴我回来看见你们这群多动症四肢都还健全。”及川摆出一副很假的笑脸。  
“老大，你回来得毫无预兆啊，”花卷被推得倒着走，指了指他们正逐渐远离的车，“我们要不是金田一眼神好，看见开车的是你，还以为你在里头嘎巴了，牛若那混小子来收编我们了。都在商量是直接上去干他丫的还是先坑他一笔再干他丫的。”  
“所以，我们的经济状况其实并不好？又缺钱了？”及川一个转身停住。  
“大哥我们就没有不缺过钱。而且接下来......”  
及川突然打断说话的金田一勇太郎，毫不犹豫：“明天就去卖了那车。牛若脑子里大概装的是屎，他居然以为自己的车还会有第二个下场，让他自己再去二手市场淘自己的爱车吧。”  
岩泉一言不发地听着他们半开玩笑地决策社团事务，感觉新的、真实的世界，正在自己眼前展开。

两件事。一件好事，另一件，说不上好事还是坏事。  
第一件事，牛若脑子里没有装屎，及川的小弟们检查车厢时发现后备厢里塞了成捆的钞票。大概意思是请及川放他的爱车一马。  
第二件事，废弃的工厂看着是大，气派得不得了，其实大部分都是未开发区域，都是钢筋水泥混凝土，岩泉只能选择和青叶城西的其中一名成员同屋。  
岩泉只认识及川，而及川也只放心他跟着自己。  
及川不是骄奢帝王，青叶城西不是成了气候的白鸟泽，他屋里只有一张床，一张沙发可以供人休息。  
小弟们给刚回家的及川大哥铺好了沙发，把他的衣服都扔到沙发背上搭着。  
还贴心地推进来一张床头桌搁在沙发边上，让及川适应这就是他的床。  
及川一个月来总算洗了次热水充足的，洗发露味道适宜的澡。然而他满足地顶着毛巾回到他温暖的足以遮风避雨的小房间后，只能沉默地面对冰冷的现实。  
岩泉不安地从他书桌的椅子里站起来：“花卷哥他们说这样没事......我说，你克制一下，他头上还有伤呢，那个位置挺危险的......”他看着及川起伏的胸口和蠢蠢欲动的手。  
及川一副伤心的样子捧着胸口：“没事，我习惯了。这群小没良心的，他们一直这么对我。”  
“我觉得，”及川在屋里活动的时候，岩泉猛地看到他领子低下去，锁骨往下有一道看起来时间不会超过这一个月的青瘀，“你睡床吧，这本来就是你的屋子。”  
“天哪你还是个小孩，难道我要欺负你？我还要不要面子了？你安心睡。明天我就去搞张新的床。”及川找到了一罐咖啡，咯啪一声拉开铁环，顺着岩泉盯视的目光看到了自己胸前位置，“哦，你说这里，这都不能习惯，就不要在芝加哥混了。比起这个，”他吸了一口饮料，坐到他的沙发上，“你这小家伙得先告诉我你怎么跟牛若有的联系。靠近点，我又不会吃了你。”  
岩泉还留在书桌那里，现在只好挪过来，靠近及川失去了的床铺，挨着边沿坐下了：“如果要从开头开始说，那就得提到你也知道的，南城的人们都知道白鸟泽。”  
“嗯哼。”及川舒适地向后仰去，正面看岩泉才看到他优越的身材有怎样一副长腿。  
他感觉自己有点奇怪，为什么总是注意这个同性的样貌问题。  
“我很久前就觉得芝加哥的执法系统很古怪。不过我们福利院长大的孩子都以之后能进入政府系统为荣，我们院长说的。”  
“你们院长......是个体面人。”过去了解及川的人，会知道他是怎么难得地没有用恶意描述别人。  
把孩子送进现在的芝加哥政府，到底算是教育孩子还是害孩子呢。及川喝着加了糖的咖啡想着苦涩的问题。算了，大概是好人吧，起码没让这些孩子风餐露宿，还把岩泉这样的孩子保护得这么好。  
岩泉，很喜欢这位院长吧。他想。  
岩泉却只感觉到他一句话里略微停顿了一下，直觉告诉他有问题但他不知道该不该问。  
他继续说：“如果警察当街抓住了小偷，可能会当场掏出警棍来打他，也可能不会，这时候嬷嬷都会把我们赶回屋子里不让我们看。”  
及川沉默了。  
“有人说小心火车站拉客的司机，他们的车上有可能有武器，还有的人被送快递来的人送上一个大箱子，然后这个人就不见了。还有很多类似的怪事，总之......我想，当警察起码能保护别人吧。”  
及川觉得胃里好难受，他这才想起来自己什么都没吃，不应该空腹喝什么咖啡。  
他看着岩泉绞在一起的手指，他一开始就寄予特别关注那双眼睛里又一次露出了神光：“但是现在看来，事情没有我想的简单。那天我回去问了给我信的人到底是谁，就有人带我去见牛岛。他问我想要做什么，我说我想在芝加哥活得明白。跟着你们，大概就不会被蒙蔽了。”  
及川从中途表达了那个“在听”的语气词，直到现在都没有再发言，岩泉不知道他是什么态度，及川现在也没有在笑，但是和第一天那种“不笑就是在生气”的二元区分不一样了，他仔细地揣摩着及川的每一丝表情。  
他觉得及川深藏起来的情绪很眼熟。  
最终他终于恍然大悟：他和院长的神态很像。  
他感觉及川很悲伤。  
但是他只得到了这个信息一秒钟，因为他的恍然大悟也被及川看到了，及川瞬间变回了那个严丝合缝的领袖：“好吧，我明白了，这让我再次加深了牛岛若利不仅白痴还自大，不仅自大还冷血的认识。”  
岩泉不是很明白：“你们之间的关系到底是怎样的？牛若虽然是个混蛋，但是他还是拉拢你，青城和白鸟泽到底是对立还是同伴？”  
可及川不肯再透露什么了：“很晚了，你需要学习很多东西，又黑暗又可怕，我怕小孩子听了会睡不着觉。对了，你吃晚饭了吗？”  
“吃过了，你洗澡的时候。”  
“该死，我就知道，他们不会给我也准备一份。你睡吧，我去找点吃的打牙祭。”  
“好吧。”岩泉明显感觉到了“被拒绝”，但他没有从及川身上体会到“恶意”。他第一次没有因为“被蒙蔽”而感到愤怒，“但是说真的，我感觉你的伤最好睡软一点的床，如果你坚持的话，我睡在这边，你回来了睡那边。我们两人挤一挤也不是挤不开。”  
话还没说完，及川已经关掉了灯：“别再散发魅力了，小孩儿，你足够可爱了。晚安，好好睡吧。”  
他出门了。  
岩泉总是被他抛在迷茫的地界，想了一会儿还是规矩地躺在了床的一侧。

及川踢开他们的会议室的门，其实只是个大一点的套间，骨干成员都在，花卷贵大、松川一静、金田一勇太郎、国见英、矢巾秀、渡亲治、京谷贤太郎。  
他们在煮鱼丸和牛肉。  
几个性格放肆的都在向他暧昧地笑。  
及川无奈地扶住被自己踢一脚就摇摇欲坠的门，点名：“花卷贵大，你在想什么？别告诉我为了这一顿我们真的穷到了连一间客房都没有的程度。”  
“什么？老大你这个表情，难道你还没把人钓到手，想要上人家的床却被踢出来了？”  
及川侧了一下头，松川适时开口：“他头是真的伤了，想法有点问题是正常的。”  
“小岩是个好孩子，合适的时候我会让他离开我们的。”及川最后坐下，加入了社员们，吃他的宵夜，“我想，枭谷说不定就很好。木兔光太郎加上赤苇京治，比牛若那个疯子还有他那位从来不阻止他的天童觉好得太多了，他们太危险了。”  
“你只讲求安全吗？那乌野经营得不是更好？”  
“哈哈哈，说得对......乌野是太好了，我可能是潜意识不想让小岩找到更好的地方一去就不愿意回来了。”  
“老大你笑得真难看。”  
“闭嘴吃你的。”

转天清早，岩泉困惑地在不认识的地方醒过来，想了很久才想起来自己跟着及川徹到了他们的结社组织“青叶城西”。  
及川徹，他一转头看见了，就在自己身边睡着。  
这张床，说小是真不小，能睡下两个男人，但说大也真的不大，及川的小半个身子都悬在床外，被子也落在地上。  
岩泉默默地看着及川熟睡的脸，上面有着清醒时的及川从不会有的恬静和无辜。  
他悄悄地下床，不敢动及川，悄悄地推门出去了。  
而后他发现，整个青城自己是倒数第二个醒来的，及川这位领袖是倒数第一。  
大家都在无声地忙碌。  
他们在搬运枪支。  
“唷，醒啦，小——算了，我喊不出口，我就叫你岩泉吧。”那个他印象很深的，总是“欺负”及川的粉色头发男人跟他打招呼。  
“花卷先生。”  
“先生？哈哈哈哈，松川，岩泉叫我先生诶！”  
岩泉想，青城这副做派，及川逃脱不了责任。  
最后定好了默契，互相称呼姓氏就够了，大家年龄差得也不大。

岩泉第一个试探松川，他有点怕看上去特别没谱的花卷。  
“松川，及川出狱为什么你们就开始戒备了？有人会来找你们的麻烦吗？”  
松川看上去很意外：“啊——我以为，你清楚这些。及川怎么对你说的？”  
岩泉想了想昨晚及川明显对孩子的敷衍，他明白了自己又在被保护。  
“他说从今天开始我应该学习，但是，他还没有起床。”岩泉平静地指了指他们共住的房间。  
大概他的表情足够自然了，松川交出了答案：“青城惹了麻烦，不止是老大，我们全都在被追杀，只不过如果他不在的话我们的危险会小一点，所以他把自己搞进去了。现在他回来了，牛若不会同意他离开局面太久，白鸟泽需要青城的支持，所以把他弄出来了，然后我们暂时的安逸日子就结束了，必须得准备开战。”  
“你是说，开战？”岩泉皱眉，“用这些——”他看着那些枪管上了油光的枪械，“好吧。那么我们的敌人是谁？”  
我们。  
松川回答：“芝加哥。”

芝加哥匪徒联盟，芝匪联，近乎操纵了整个城市的真正的主人，近年来终于内部也好外部也好到了危机时刻。  
内部分赃不均就容易引发矛盾，譬如到底是来把青城捏死还是芝加哥监狱门口那些人那样敬而远之就是矛盾点之一。外部最大的威胁的是崛起的白鸟泽，收容了不仅日裔，还有各个国家的力量。而青城、枭谷、乌野，还有音驹暂时只是一个个仅有日裔的小集团，这其中牛岛若利又最看好及川，多次想要他带着青城一并进入白鸟泽。  
“但是你们不会去的？牛若不是个好人。”岩泉努起嘴唇思考。  
松川也察觉到了他这个特征，明白了他哪里吸引及川，对岩泉的态度软化了很多：“或许牛若是个好人，但我们青城不喜欢他。”  
“为什么？”岩泉又一次不明白了。  
松川知道了这是一个可恶的皮球，教导这个纯净的孩子的责任被抛来抛去：“因为——我想及川更想亲自告诉你最精彩的部分。去找他吧，这位‘大王者’该休息够了，去叫他起床。”

“为什么？”被推起来的及川一看是岩泉，一肚子气没有地方泄，“因为他曾经想上我，他是个垃圾，以为这样就能强迫我们臣服，想得美！”  
然后他怒气冲冲地去洗漱了。  
他还不清醒的脑袋只告诉他自己藏住了不需要岩泉知道的牛若的，或者说真正想要成事之人的或许必有的冷血，但是忘了他面前的岩泉只有十五岁。  
岩泉想了很久，什么叫“想要上及川”。  
这几个字他都明白意思，但是合起来意味着什么他想了又想。  
他十五岁了，美国文化又一向开放，没有人不知道什么叫“上”别人是什么意思。  
但是，他知道及川是个男人。牛岛若利也是男人。  
他也知道男人之间可以谈恋爱。  
他想起来及川有一双好看的长腿，而自己总是在看他。他的腿他的脸他的胸口。  
“昨晚我甚至还邀请他一起睡......”岩泉难以置信自己做了什么。  
“而及川真的来睡了。”他也不知道及川这是什么意思，到底是不想辜负自己，还是确实讨厌沙发，又或者......他为什么非要和自己一个屋？想也知道这么大的基地不可能就没有一间收拾不了的屋子。  
这确实是“精彩”的一部分，岩泉恍惚中曲解了松川的语意。

留给他混乱的时间没有太多。  
很快及川忙了一会儿已经把早晨做的孽抛在脑后，他进屋问岩泉：“小岩，你会开枪吗？”  
岩泉愣愣地回答没有：“从各种意义我都还没有开枪的资格。”  
“我现在确信了，你们那位院长绝对是位英伦绅士。你对枪支是什么的理解我很欣慰。但是，”及川握着他的肩膀把他从沙发里拉起来，“你得学会保护自己，至少一周。一周后就不用担心啦。”  
为什么是一周，岩泉本应该问这个，可是他留意到了及川离自己过近。他脑子里全都是及川的一句句“甜心”“笨鹅甜心”“可爱”甚至昨晚的“魅力”。  
“我知道了！”岩泉似乎反应过大了，这一声都喊出了童音。及川惊讶地被他挣脱，“我们现在去练枪？”  
及川立即改变了主意：“不......”他敏锐地感觉一定哪里出了问题，明明昨天岩泉已经习惯了这样的接触距离，“我们去玩油漆弹！”他宣布。  
及川想起来了一件事。  
昨晚临睡前想的是应该做的是赶紧把这孩子送到安全的地方。  
而不是继续和他培养更加亲密的关系。

本来及川自己来就够了。所有人都应该留在青城看家，但是爱看热闹的花卷和对及川这么着急就要送走岩泉的表现不安的松川跟来了。  
木兔和赤苇亲自来招待他们。  
木兔和及川他们去说话了，赤苇过来教岩泉选枪。  
“手枪填充油漆弹速度很慢，他们玩游戏的不选这个，不过我觉得既然及川想让你学枪，那首先你要了解这个。”赤苇把几把手枪排开，“柯尔特响尾蛇，还有沙漠之鹰，喔，这把格洛克17，这把比较新，我也正在习惯，我们可以一起？”  
“嗯......好的。”岩泉听从赤苇的建议选了这把。  
赤苇是个很安静的人，说话语调也不疾不徐不高不低，让岩泉想起承办福利院的嬷嬷们，于是岩泉又知道了男人也可以有这么温柔的。  
及川走了过来，他看了看他们手里拿的武器：“你们......拜托赤苇你还真是一点好胜心都没有啊，花卷和木兔在商量上加特林和打字机啊！”  
“你想承认有你在难道会输？”赤苇盘起手臂笑着看及川。  
及川不是会吃激将法的人，但是在人家枭谷的地盘上终究要给主人面子，他转身祈求木兔放过自己：“我是来带孩子玩的，咱们都选冷兵器公平竞争好吧？”  
“你当我们傻吗？近战有谁比得过你吗？”木兔如是拒绝。  
“我这边小岩和赤苇都不能算战力吧喂？”  
“什么？你说我家赤苇不算战力？哼，那把赤苇让给我们这边好了。”  
“啊啊啊我不是那个意思，我还需要赤苇教小岩......”  
他们在那边讨价还价，岩泉拉拉赤苇：“冷兵器不是更危险吗？”  
赤苇感觉这个正经谨慎的孩子和青城作风确实不像，被他接近好像被猫用尾巴卷了手腕，耐心地解释：“是橡皮刀，其实比油漆弹说不定还安全，放心吧。”  
但是他也不像枭谷啊。自己有一个木兔需要照顾就够累了，赤苇无奈地想，及川急着把岩泉送走，怎么不问问岩泉想不想走呢？

“Gentlemen and gentlemen!”  
岩泉跟着赤苇和及川潜藏在一处小山洼里，这个场地的老板兼任赛手木兔亢奋地进行广播：“‘枭谷对战青城——不太严格的分组赛’现在开始！”  
“好吧，小岩说吧，”及川最后还是没能如愿让大家都选什么橡皮刀，“你是想赢一把还是跟着赤苇以学习为主？”  
岩泉看了一眼赤苇，又看看及川：“如果都想呢？你去和木兔花卷他们打，我跟着赤苇一边学习一边支援你？”  
“噗嗤。”赤苇没忍住笑了。  
及川难以置信岩泉比青城任何一个人都更会压榨自己：“行，有你的，岩泉一。”  
于是及川孤独地踏上了“送死”的道路，赤苇转头对岩泉说：“我收回一开始的看法，你明明和青城相性很好。”  
岩泉也在笑，他不是不知道自己刚刚也“欺负”了及川，但他已经发现了及川对自己近乎没有底线的容忍度，他觉得这很有趣：“嗯？我很喜欢青城。”他回答赤苇。  
于是一开始就不赞成及川把孩子到处拜托的赤苇果断单方面撕毁协约：“那你就该和及川好好谈谈，让他别把你当小孩儿看。你到底是愿意跟着他度过接下来最危险的一周，还是再次被他保护起来，只要你选择了，我想他都会接受的。”  
岩泉不明白他在说什么了：“你是说......及川不想我跟着他？”  
“是的。”  
“为什么？”  
岩泉不记得自己第几次问这句话了。终于，这个教导的皮球踢到了赤苇京治手里。一个足够理性的人：“因为，他喜欢你。我们都喜欢你，可是你对他的意义可能还不一样。我们都不希望你被玷污，及川尤其。”  
玷污。岩泉想。  
“我明白了，我会和他好好谈谈。”

这时，他们两人听到了有脚步声在靠近。  
“好吧，小心戒备，看来及川一个人对付三个还是吃力的。他还是更偏向于头脑派。”赤苇一步步指导岩泉使用他的枪还有那些装填麻烦的油漆弹，“作为初学者来说，你的手算是稳了。”他表扬岩泉，“在对方还没有发现我们的时候，甚至可以当狙击用，我想能让那些家伙吃一惊。”  
他们俩埋伏着等待第一个岩泉的猎物。  
一个男人的袖口刚刚摆出山地的阴影，赤苇轻声说“好”，岩泉立刻扣下了扳机，那个走出来的人被冲击力应声带倒，发出沉闷的重物落地声。  
“等等！”赤苇皱紧眉头，“那是谁？”  
岩泉也愣住了：“不认识！不是青城的人，而且我们也只来了这几个人。”  
“跑！岩泉！”赤苇立刻拉着他起来，犹豫了一下是自己保护他还是其他选择，最后说，“你先跑，往东边，我拖住他们，及川他们在东边的，听见第一声枪声已经过来了。你已经会开枪了。”  
“明白了！”岩泉点头就跑。他很清楚自己对赤苇而言是个拖累。  
他没有离开几步就听见身后展开了战斗。  
赤苇很快被包围，他是枭谷的主人之一，倒不至于立即被杀死，他冷着脸和他们对峙：“你们最好就站在那里别碰我，大家都想要利益不想丢命吧？”

及川几乎在赤苇陷入危局的同时就碰到了岩泉：“你在这里！”他大口喘着气，冷汗直冒。  
“快去找赤苇！他只有手枪和油漆弹！”岩泉焦虑不已，他听到对方射出的是实弹就想要回去，可是他不知道回去能做什么。  
“很好，小岩，不逞匹夫之勇就是第一课。”及川按住他，“我们都讨厌牛若，但是不得不承认那个垃圾从战略上有可取之处。第二课，评估双方战斗力。你放心，这里是枭谷的地盘，在这里对付赤苇和木兔就好像在我们青城的大楼里对付我们一样愚蠢。木兔马上就会过去的，现在，跟我走，我们回一开始的营地去。”  
岩泉想起来赤苇的话，他拒绝及川的提议，拉住了及川和他角力：“为什么要回营地？如果只有你自己的话，你会去帮木兔救赤苇的吧？”  
及川一时还真拗不过他：“好家伙，你力气还不小。”  
“我们去找赤苇！”岩泉恳求他，“还有，别把我留在这，我想跟你一块走！”  
及川于是停下来：“赤苇告诉你了？”  
岩泉没有回答他这句显而易见的问话，他快速地说：“不逞匹夫之勇，评估战斗力，我一个人应该逃跑，可是现在我有你了，我们可以回去！”  
他明显看到及川错愕地动摇了，再接再厉：“既然讨厌牛若就不要学他！团结所有结社的办法肯定不是只有利用，我们可以做给他看！让他明白这些！”  
及川的动作快得像一阵风。他冲上来拥抱了岩泉：“走，我们去找赤苇。”

但是说是去“救”，到了那里已经没什么可做的了，正如及川所言，木兔赶到了，而敢碰赤苇一根手指的也没有一个人留住性命。  
“赤苇！”岩泉选择性忽视那一地的腥臭鲜血，却看见赤苇脸色苍白，“他们打你了？”  
赤苇却先看及川，及川耸耸肩表示回来不是自己的意愿。他安慰岩泉：“没事，这一行每年不挨点拳头都不算过去了。”  
木兔惊讶地问及川：“你带着他回来？你们现在应该赶紧跑！”  
“当然了当然了，但是我们青城出了一位大将，我怎么敢不听他的命令。”及川叹息，“给你们添麻烦了，花卷松川回来我们立刻就走。”  
“我很高兴这世界上还有人能改变你的主意。”木兔揶揄道。  
“你别在没用的地方发挥你的机智，黑尾真是把你带坏了。你赶紧去照看赤苇。我家小岩我就带走了。”

又一会儿工夫，牛若那辆甲壳虫再次上路，及川让岩泉开车，然后毫不疼惜地砸碎了后车窗玻璃，向着车后的追兵放威慑性的冷枪。  
这一次明显是追着青城来的匪徒，青城大本营刚刚联系过，已经击退了他们的敌人，花卷松川走了另一条路分割他们的兵力，现在岩泉只需要开着车带着及川好好地逃离就好了。  
“赤苇说我会开枪了。”岩泉冷静地掌着方向盘。  
“他说话是我认识的人里最靠谱的了，恭喜你出师。”  
“但是其实我只开了一枪，我打中了一个他们的人。”  
及川也在后面开了一枪，枪声在公路上回荡，追着他们不绝于耳。  
“我知道。你的手很稳，是个做大事的人。”及川回答他。  
“我能跟着你了？”岩泉死死地盯着前方，其他那些车都在给这些追逃的家伙们让路。  
“能了，小家伙。你完全属于青城了，欢迎欢迎。”及川的语气仍旧没有脱离哄孩子的范畴。  
岩泉骤然不爽，他想起来还有一件事没说完，“牛若想要上及川”。  
及川正在瞄一个人头，却突然觉得不对：“小岩？你开得太快了！牛若这辆车优点是结实，加速不行！你这样牛若很快就只能从废铁站找他的车了！”  
“谁管他！”岩泉却大声喊回来。  
及川愣了一会儿，哈哈大笑：“说得好，谁要管他！”  
他们的车一会儿蹭过边栏，一会儿在弯道上打滑，及川继续清理着后面的人，一边为这车速欢呼。只是逃不掉的硝烟的味道让岩泉心烦意乱，他问：“我没记错的话，这种车的车顶棚都是可以掀掉的对吧？”  
“没错，难道你是想？”  
“直接扔过去会怎么样呢？”  
“我会赏你一个吻。”及川快活地回答。  
岩泉立刻找到了开顶棚的按钮：“吻在哪里？”他不依不饶地问。  
“你来定！”及川攀住前座，“我准备好了，扔吧！”  
“轰”的一声风鸣，他们的头顶豁然开朗，光明一下子落在二人头上。  
“好，一个带倒俩！摩托和那辆小吉普全撞一起了，问题解决！”及川在巨大的风里大笑。他蛇一般灵活地从后座钻到了前面，“我刚夸你手稳，你就开这么快的车？很野啊亲爱的？”他给岩泉的称谓终于变了。  
“我想赶紧甩掉他们好和你说正事。”  
“什么正事？”及川笑眯眯地搂着他的枪。  
“你和牛若！今天早上你说你们俩，”岩泉皱起眉头，“等会儿，你是不是瞎说的？我见过牛若，他虽然很混蛋，但我感觉他不像那种方面会放纵自己的人。”  
及川已经猜到自己说了什么引起了小朋友的不满：“牛若，他有男友了。不过我没去勾引他也是事实，你放心了吧？”  
“你许诺的吻呢？”岩泉并没有放低车速，反而把速度表踩上了红线，“我知道你不会去找他的，你不喜欢他！”  
及川感觉今天自己处于不冷静的快乐的癫狂状态，再次大笑：“那你知道我喜欢什么样子的？你慢下来，我还不想死，一会儿你激动了一个手抖我们俩就变成印度飞饼了。”  
疯狂的快车终于宣泄了他青春所有的迷茫，找到了答案：“你喜欢我这样的。”  
及川扳过他的下巴深深地刻上自己的痕迹：“好，说得好。我喜欢你这样的，青城的新王牌！”

后记.  
花卷悠哉地端着杯子回到自己惬意的小密室，却赫然发现松川在那，还翻看了那些手记，他哀嚎一声：“我说了不许提前偷看！”  
“抱歉，我进来找存折，你也没在笔记封面上些记录，我哪知道这是什么。”松川觉得写得挺好的，简单评价了两句，又问，“为什么越往后出现人物越多，最后这篇已经成了大会师了吧？”  
花卷翻了个白眼：“因为所有人都知道了这个计划，全都想要在他俩的婚礼上有一席之地，说只有我们不公平。我说，你们应该全部给我开一份工资，一个字10￥。”  
“好，会持家。”  
Fin.


End file.
